Power Rangers Card Clan
Power Rangers Card Clan is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's sixteenth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after playing cards, bugs, and luck. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 16 Original airing: 1988 Previous: Power Rangers Sports Squad Next: Power Rangers Mukashi Mission Synopsis The Beetle Casino Royale has always been the most profitable and popular place to hang out. The workers there are always happy and ready to help people out in a pinch. However, refusing an offer from the evil King Craps causes him to try and steal all the money in the world. That way, no one will go to the casino anymore because they have no money. The CEO decides there is only one way to save their casino. The three best workers in the place are transformed into the luckiest heroes in the world...the CARD CLAN! Rangers Main: Card Clan Rangers * Hugo Hugo is the Spade Ace Red Ranger. He is very smart. His zord is the Hercules Beetle. His actor would be Ricky Garcia. * Douglas Douglas is the Club King Blue Ranger. He is hard working. His zord is the Stag Beetle. His actor would be Milo Manheim. * Shannon Shannon is the Heart Queen Yellow Ranger. She is warm hearted. Her zord is the Ladybug. Her actress would be Selena Gomez. * Fernando Fernando is the Diamond King Black Ranger. He is courageous. His zord is the Kabuto Beetle. His actor would be Jake Short. * Klandsey Klandsey is the Joker Green Ranger. He is serious. His zord is the Caucasus Beetle. Allies * CEO Villains * King Craps King Craps is a greedy gambler. His obsession is to become the richest man in the world. When he fails to buy the Beetle Casino, he founds his own casino called Kingsland. On the side, he also sends evil Card Monsters to destroy the competition. He is inspired by King Dice from Cuphead. * Blackjack Blackjack is a Card Magic Expert. He is the one who creates the Card Monsters. In combat, he wields a Spade Axe. * Pachinko Pachinko was once an ordinary Pachinko machine monster. Then one day Blackjack accidentally broke her mind with a swing of his Spade Axe. Now, she is a wild and crazy lunatic with no sense of logic at all. * Bingos Monsters Each monster is based on a card game. * Poker He is able to give an opponent blindness. * Solitaire He can freeze time, and create time loops. * Uno This Mariachi monster is faced in the episode "Last Man Standing." He is able to capture the Rangers inside of cards. He has a Mexican accent. "Oh No! One ranger was enough to beat me!"(Death Quote) * Rummy He has a cowboy voice. * Hearts His ability is forcing someone to love someone else. "Oh, man! Love Hurts!"(Death Quote) * Bridge He has the ability to create bridges to teleport. * Spades He is a ninja with spade kunai. * War * Euchre He is super strong. * Go Fish * Old Maid As an elderly woman, she can mind control people into being her servants. * Slapjack He has giant hands for slapping fools. * Bezique His power is spawning crystalline forcefields. * Skat Skat is a cat themed monster. * All Fours He can split someone into four different personalities: Blue Intellect, Green Quirkiness, Red Anger, and Grey Timidness. * Ombre * Phase 10 He has the ability to split into 10 distinct personalities. * Crazy Eights He has the ability to cause chaotic things to happen in the world. * Cribbage He can fire out pegs to prevent the rangers from morphing. * Whist * Pinochle * Durak He has control over fire. * Piquet * Baccarat He has the power of flight. Magicards Arsenal Yu-Gi-Oh Deck Thingy Morph Call:"Dealing In!" Roll Call: * "The Ace of Spades! Hercules Beetle...RED! * "The King of Clubs! Stag Beetle...BLUE!" * "The Queen of Hearts! Ladybug...YELLOW!" * "The Jack of Diamonds! Kabuto Beetle...BLACK!" * "The Joker of the Team! Caucasus Beetle...GREEN!" '' * ''"We've Shuffled our Deck to Cut you Down! Power Rangers...CARD CLAN!" Betting Blade Personal Weapons: * Stag Axe * Ladybug Bow Card Cycle Skeeball Shooter(Team Attack) Megazords * Jackpot Megazord(Lucky 7) ** Wild Card Megazord(Deck Scattershot) * Revenant Megazord(Ghost Raid) Episodes # The Hand is Dealt # Ace in the Hole # Seeking Spade # Lucky Break # Trading Card # Love Bug # Card Reader # Trade Emotions # Last Man Standing # Luck of the Draw # Grandma's Boy # Jack of all Trades # Wild Card # Greeting Card # One Small Errand # Luck of the Irish # Play the Race Card # Not Playing with a Full Deck # Play your Cards Right # Crazy as a Betsy Bug # In the Loop # Cards Against Humanity # House of Cards # The Christmas Card Jutsushi Sentai Shingonger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759059/Jutsushi-Sentai-SHINGONGER Notes * In the Sentai, the Green ranger is named ShinGonStar and is themed after Tarot Cards. His megazord reflects that.